Naofumi Iwatani
Naofumi Iwatani (岩谷尚文 Iwatani Naofumi) jest głównym protagnistą w The Rising of the Shield Hero. Do pewnego czasu studiował na jednym z uniwersytetów, zanim został przyzwany do innego świata jako Bohater Tarczy. W nowym świecie przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z odwiecznym problemem niszczycielskich fal, tylko ich zniszczenie może doprowadzić, że wróci spokojnie do swojego domu. Wygląd Naofumi jest 20-letnim młodym mężczyzną o smukłej budowie, dość ostrych rysach i czarnych włosach, które skaczą we wszystkich kierunkach. Ma na twarzy ciągły grymas, a także cyniczny światopogląd z powodu okrutnej zdrady Malty'ego i złego traktowania po przybyciu na drugi świat. Pancerz, który nosi, nazywany jest Zbroją Barbarzyńców i zawsze wyposażony jest w Legendarną Tarczę. Pancerz, o którym mowa, jest zauważany przez innych jako odpowiedni dla niego, chociaż można by się spodziewać, że przywódca bandytów będzie go nosił. Osobowość Naofumi był pierwotnie niezwykle ufnym i pozytywnym człowiekiem, był też entuzjastycznie nastawiony do jego sytuacji, gdy został początkowo wezwany. Jednak jego mentalność zmieniła się nagle po tym, jak został zdradzony przez księżniczkę Malty. Pozostawiony bez grosza przy duszy, oprawiony jako gwałciciel i znienawidzony, Naofumi staje się nieufny, cyniczny i złośliwy wobec świata. Staje się niezdolny do zaufania każdemu, kto nie jest jego niewolnikiem jako towarzysz podróży. Zawsze wątpi w ludzi, oczekując, że go zdradzą, oszukają lub oderwą. Zdrada księżniczki pozostawiła go w prawie stałym stanie gniewu i wrogości, mimo że maskuje ich za spokojną i zrównoważoną osobowością. Ta mentalność kończy go gryzieniem, gdy nieświadomie odsuwał od siebie prawdziwych wierzących Bohatera Tarczy i wysłanników Siltvelta. Jego nienawiść do Malty jest nieograniczona, rozciąga się nawet do tego stopnia, że stał się całkowicie apatyczny i nieświadomy postępów kobiet w ogóle, a na początku nawet czasami wyraża obrzydzenie i nienawiść wyłącznie na tej podstawie, że druga osoba jest ta sama płeć co Malty, nawet jeśli nigdy im tego nie mówi. Z powodu Raphtalii i Filo, z czasem staje się mniej wrogi wobec kobiet, ale wciąż nie jest w stanie zauważyć ich postępów. Na przykład, gdy odnawiany był herb niewolnika Rafalii, zapytała go, co sądzi o jej ciele, które musiało zostać odsłonięte w celu zastosowania grzebienia, tylko po to, by całkowicie pominąć oczywisty punkt. W pewnym momencie był raczej zdumiony, gdy Kupiec Niewolnik był gotów zapłacić 35 sztuk złota dla Raftalii, gdy również stała się pięknem. W końcu odzyskuje więcej swojej troskliwej strony i zaczyna traktować Raftalię jak córkę, a nie niewolnicę (chociaż wolałaby, żeby traktował ją bardziej jak kobietę). Zanim ustanowi bazę operacyjną w Rock Valley, jest wyraźnie uprzejmy dla niewolników pod jego dowództwem, zachowując swoją surową postawę, ponieważ nadal nie zawahałby się wezwać dyscypliny, gdy będzie to konieczne. Dba o Filo na tyle, że wpadł w furię, gdy pomyślał, że umarła, mimo że wciąż ją traktuje jako garstkę. Naofumi ma dość wyjątkową opinię na temat niewolnictwa i ma bardzo biznesowe podejście do wszystkiego, co robi. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest to, że kupił Raftalię: nie tylko dobrze ją nakarmił, ale także dał jej lekarstwo, chronił ją, bronił przed łobuzami, a nawet dobrze wynagrodził, kiedy była dobra. Szczerze zarabia na jej uczucia poprzez troskliwe, ale surowe traktowanie jej do tego stopnia, że postanawia pozostać jego niewolnikiem, nawet jeśli ma możliwość opuszczenia go. W jego umyśle wszystkie te działania zostały podjęte, ponieważ są one praktyczne i korzystne dla niego na dłuższą metę, tj. Niezdrowy, niesprawiedliwy i na wpół martwy niewolnik byłby bezużyteczny, więc szczerze nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś źle go traktuje lub zaniedbuje ich zdrowie. Nigdy nie maltretował ani nie wykorzystał żadnego z niewolników pod nim i nie karał ich tylko wtedy, gdy odmówili wykonania rozkazu. To samo leczenie rozciąga się na wszystkich niewolników, do których dochodzi, a nawet przychodzą, by w zamian traktować go jak rodzicielską postać. On także psuje i nagradza swoich niewolników, kiedy oddają wszystko i spełnią jego oczekiwania. Naofumi po raz pierwszy pokazuje to, kiedy oddał piłkę Rafaelii i ostatecznie gotował dla wszystkich swoich niewolników nawet w środku nocy, aby zaspokoić głód. Jego humanitarny sposób opiekowania się niewolnikami spowodował, że Rishia (jeden z jego towarzyszy, który później stał się jednym z jego niewolników) zastanawiał się, czy Naofumi jest ich niewolnikiem, a nie na odwrót. Naofumi jest także do pewnego stopnia wrażliwy na innych, ponieważ był gotów dzielić pokój na łodzi z innymi przygodami, ponieważ jego przydzielony pokój został zajęty przez innych bohaterów i ich członków partii. Jego działania zapobiegły temu, co mogło doprowadzić do tego, że ci zwykli poszukiwacze przygód, którzy zapłacili pokaźną kwotę, podróżowali na Archipelag Cal Mira, będąc wyrzuconymi z łodzi. Naofumi jest również bardzo spostrzegawczy, nie lubi być odrywany i nie toleruje kradzieży; na przykład jego uraza do Malty wyraźnie wzrosła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jej sprzymierzeniec ukradł to, co miało być jego nową Tarczą, i postanowił osobiście go pokonać. Kiedy kupcy próbowali go rozerwać lub zobaczyli, jak łobuzy łapią Raftalię, wysyła do nich dosłowne potwory, ponieważ sam nie może atakować, ponieważ jest w stanie władać tarczą. W tym sensie może być trochę sadystą, do tego stopnia, że Raphtalia rzeczywiście próbuje ostrzec tych zbirów, by uciekli. Ma realistyczne podejście do większości rzeczy, ponieważ sprzedał Siltveltowi łowców niewolników i wykorzystał te pieniądze na odkupienie wszystkich wieśniaków Raphtalii, ku przerażeniu Eclaira i Rafaelii za jego niekonwencjonalne działania. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może oddać bandytów strażnikom, wymusił na nich wszystko, ponieważ strażnicy mogą zabrać ze sobą bandytów. Chociaż jego sojusznicy chcą, aby zachowywał się heroicznie i przebaczał, działa on inaczej. Ciekawostki * Naofumi został wezwany na inny świat w trakcie czytania książki pt. "Zapis Czterech Świętych Broni" (The Record of the Four Holy Weapons) i również jest jedynym z czterech bohaterów, którzy nie zginęli przed przyzwaniem. *Naofumi mimo tego, że nie pije alkoholu, ma dużą odporność na jego działanie, przekonujemy się o tym gdy zajada się specjalnymi kuleczkami, które jak później okazuje się są nasączone mocno alkoholem i już jedna zjedzona kulka powoduje, że osoba krótko mówiąc upija się do nieprzytomności.